


Like Old Times

by Ciennasuperstar



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: Disney, Disney Movies, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Raymaari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciennasuperstar/pseuds/Ciennasuperstar
Summary: Raya and Namaari talk about their feelings. These two gals are gay and Disney is a coward for not giving the people what they want. Fluff.
Relationships: Namaari/Raya (Disney)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 220





	1. Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first chapter as a one shot immediately after watching the film and without really going back and checking the canon. Sorry if I made any mistakes!

I dodge and weave myself through the crowd of people, all laughing and talking and celebrating. I keep my head down, avoiding eye contact until I finally make my way out of the mass of bodies, and inside. With a sigh of relief I lean against a wall and run my fingers through my hair. When Chief Benja suggested we celebrate our banishment of Druun with a party, my mother and the other leaders instantly agreed, but now the sun was beginning to rise again, and the exhaustion of the night and past days - years even, were catching up to me. I’m pretty sure I had just dozed off when I feel someone touch my shoulder. Instantly I jump awake, my arm reaching for a weapon that isn’t there.

“Woah, woah, woah! Calm down! It’s just me.” A familiar voice pulls me out of my panic and I regain control of myself. Raya is standing in front of me, looking concerned.

“Oh, it’s you.” I say.

She shakes her head sarcastically “Yeah, I’m glad to see you too.” 

I mentally curse at myself “I didn’t mean it like-“ she cuts me off.

“No offense, but you look awful. Do you want to sit down?” Raya asks me. I wordlessly nod and she leads me to the platform we sat and ate stew and rice on all those years ago. I sit down.

“I’m getting deja vu” I joke. She laughs and I look away. We sit there in silence for a moment before I say. “I didn’t mean to… I wasn’t going to pull the trigger.” The scene plays out in my mind again, my moments hesitation, Raya startling me and the crossbow bolt going straight towards Susi’s chest. 

I can tell the same thing is happening in Rayas head as well. “I know.” She finally says. “I’m sorry I didn’t trust you.”

Maybe it’s my exhaustion, or just the sheer absurdity of it all but I start grinning. “It’s ok.” I reply “I didn’t exactly make it easy for you.”

Raya smiles back at me. “No, you didn’t.”

“I kind of always regretted lying to you like that.” I admit “My mom had convinced me that it was what was best for our people. That it wasn’t fair that you got to be the only ones to get the benefits of the dragons magic. And food had always been scarce but that year was especially hard and when I saw everything you had I thought my mother must be right, it wasn’t fair.” I take a deep breath and in a quieter voice say “I didn’t know everything would go so wrong.” I feel my eyes burning with tears and I try my best to hold them back, but I can’t. I don’t want Raya to see me like this, but I’m too tired to run and I wouldn’t know where to go anyway. 

Raya scoots closer to me, and puts one hand on my knee. “Namaari…” I feel a tear roll down my face and before I can wipe it away she’s doing it for me, her small, callused hands brushing my cheek. “I was mad at you for a really long time, and I will be the first to admit that I blamed you.” She starts, but I interrupt.

“Is this supposed to make me feel better?” I ask with a sniffle.

She gives me a look but keeps her hand on my leg. “Oh be quiet, I’m trying to have a moment. Where was I? Oh yes. I did blame you. But Sisu has helped me realize that you weren’t deserving of all the anger I was targeting at you. I should’ve been angry at my dad for gathering everyone together, at your mother for probably being the one to plan this. I should’ve been angry at all the other Lands for their part in it and the Druun for being the cause of it all to begin with. I don’t know why it never occurred to me that maybe you weren’t the sole person to blame for something you were a part of when you were twelve. We all do stupid stuff when we are twelve. Like showing the pretty princess you just met where your family keeps it’s most prized magical artifact. I think on some level I was also using you as a scapegoat to avoid dealing with the fact I also had some responsibility for the things that happened that day.”

I wipe my eyes. “You think I’m pretty?” I tease.

She blushes, her cheeks turning pink against her tan skin. “Well I did when I was like 12. Not, that I don’t think your pretty now, your very pretty now as well, I just mean I first thought it when I was twelve and-“

“I think you're pretty too.” I cut her off. “I’ve always been jealous of your hair.”

“I’ve always been jealous of yours!” She exclaims “Your side cut is so cool. Is it weird that I’ve always wanted to touch the shaved side of your head?”

“Yes, it is weird.” I say “But, if you want to you can.” Raya looks hesitant for a moment before reaching out and putting her hand on the side of my head. For a brief second the world seems to stand still as the two of us just look at eachother. And then gravity seems to return all at once, and the next thing I know I’m leaning in and kissing her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raya and Namaari have parent issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind words! I wanted to get another chapter in, even though it ended up being a bit shorter than I would’ve liked.

Raya pulls away first and for a moment I am certain I’ve done something wrong. Luckily, that moment is short lived as I too hear what Raya must have picked up on even before me: the sound of footsteps. I’m honestly impressed at her sharp hearing.

Rayas father, Chief Benja, comes into the room. He smiles when he sees Raya, but I swear I see the smile disappear from his eyes for a moment as they land on me. “Raya, there you are.” Chief Benja says “I’ve been looking for you.” He looks between us again and continues “Am I interrupting something?” 

“No.” I say, standing up. I hope neither he nor Raya notice that I’m shaking a bit, though whether it’s from the exhaustion or the kiss I don’t know. “Raya found me dozing off and woke me up.” I explain calmly.

Raya gives me a questioning look, but says nothing. Benja nods, seemingly contented by my answer. “That’s completely understandable given the circumstances.” He replies. “The party is slowing down anyway. Your mother actually just retired to your rooms, if you would like to join her.”

“Their rooms?” Raya asks.

The chief of the Heartland nods “The leaders of all the lands will be staying here while we figure out how to unite Kumandra.” I yawn, and he laughs. “You really are tired!” 

I attempt an embarrassed smile, but I think it comes across as more of a grimace. A few minutes later the chief is leading me up a flight of stares and leaves me in front of a big door. Bracing myself, I knock, and a moment later my mother lets me in.

Despite the fact she’s been up as long as I have, she looks wide awake and completely put together. As usual. “Come in my dear, you look exhausted. I know it’s not easy work saving the world, but you need to get some rest too. These next few days are going to be big ones!” My mother keeps talking, but her words don’t have their usual entrancing quality that keep people hanging on to every one. Or maybe I’m just too tired to notice it. 

I find the bedroom and I start to get ready to sleep, changing out of my usual form fitting clothes and bulky accessories when something falls out of my pocket. I reach down to grab it when I see what it is: my old silver dragon necklace. The one I gave Raya, and she gave me back. I change into something more comfortable but I keep holding on to the necklace, even as I tuck myself into bed and close my eyes. As I fall asleep my mind wanders to Raya, and I wonder if she’s thinking of me too.


End file.
